Scorned
by Discomfort
Summary: Being scorned at birth is not something that one would wish. Being outcasted and despised because of your gender, appearance, and parents. That's why Hiei was named the Forbidden Child and why he doesn't tell Yukina he is her brother. But when something g


Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is property of YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI/SHUEISHA - FUJI TV - PIERROT. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. In no way does Discomfort own the series, or is in any way part of any of the companies whom do.  
  
" "- words spoken ' '- thoughts ~ ~- flashback  
  
Scorned  
[By: Discomfort]  
[Prologue]  
  
The chilling rain of late autumn fell from the darkened sky with such grace, that upon hitting the earth below, the only sound it made was the relaxing pitter-patter of the moisture pouring down onto the thirsty ground beneath the grey clouds above. It was truly a beautiful day, despite the constant falling of the much needed rain. Though not many people were enjoying the alluring sound, still some were, knowing that once the rain cleared up that the earth would once again be full of the spring-like air of a cold fall day.  
  
Still, even though some were not enjoying the rainfall, they had given in and decided to continue on with their lives, and not let the amount of rain ruin their day. Others, one person in particular; had been glaring up at the clouded heavens above, cursing all whom had wished for rain to come on this day, and all whom were enjoying this dreadful day. The black-clad figure had such hate in their cerise coloured optics, but more then just that emotion was concealed within the very soul that was reflected within the young males' eyes. Another emotion that went unseen by even the closest people to the boy, even though they were not many people that the boy conceded in; if not any; even they could not see the other emotion buried within the deep reaches of his very soul.  
  
Why did he hate the rain so much? Why did he absolutely despise the sight, sound, and feel of the participation that constantly feel from the vast darkened sky above? That is only one thing that he himself would ever know. He would never speak aloud about his hate for weather such as this, for the very thought of trusting someone else with a secret as paramount as that, it made him feel abhorrent. He could never trust someone with that particular secret, for not only did it have a cryptic meaning behind it, but it was the very meaning behind how his entire life had lead up to what he did and who he had become. It was his past, present, and future all compressed into what made up his existence.  
  
He had not noticed that he had not been glaring up at the sky since he had started to get lost in his thoughts, which was another reason that he had hated the rain always. He would always get lost in subconscious thoughts that had always brought up harrowing memories, that he had been trying to keep hidden for as long as his memory would allow him to remember, and that was a very long time; almost five centuries all together. Upon realization that he had not been glaring up at the heavens he adverted his gaze back to the vast grey above only to have a look of terror cross his facial features. He quickly brushed the expression off of his face and stared in dismay at the sky.  
  
A single flake of frozen snow fell through the remaining leaves that still graced the almost-bare tree and landed upon his nose; only surviving there for a instant before melting against the boys warm skin, melting into a small amount of water. The black-clothed boy closed his eyes, desperately trying to block out the painful memories of his past, which he knew were soon to come. And no sooner had he though that, had the memories that harassed his mental state, come back to play with his mind.  
  
~The harsh forever-winter wind blew with such strength that it threatened to push anyone whom dare stand close enough to the edge of the Floating Island of the Koorime to their death. A small group of the female ice apparitions stood far enough away from the edge as to not get pushed over, but close enough to watch the happenings that were occurring closer to the edge of their floating island.  
  
One of the Koorime elders was holding a tightly wrapped bundle at arms length, as to not get contaminated by what was held securely between the bandages and spell scrolls. The only part of the child that was in the bandages that was able to be clearly seen were two large, almond-shaped crimson eyes which were looking around in confusion at the event that was playing out around them. Why were all of the Koorime gathered around, looking at him and the woman who had gave him birth, whom was being restrained by two other of the female apparitions, while she was screaming with tears falling from her azure coloured eyes, only to crystallize into hiruseki stones once they were in midair, about to hit the ground. She slowly had a pile of them growing near her feet.  
  
One of the elders said something to one of the other nearby elders, and they nodded, along with the other elders whom had listened into what the first elder had said to the second. Upon agreement they handed the tightly wrapped bundle to a Koorime whom was standing beside the restrained female, Hina. Ruri, the woman whom had been given the bundle cradled the small child in her arms and then looked sorrowfully over to the woman whom had calmed slightly, now seeing that the only person that she trusted now, was in possession of the child. Ruri closed her eyes tightly as to block off her own tears that were threatening to fall and walked over to the edge and held her ground as to not get pushed off. She looked down at the small child, and tried to block out the protests that Hina was shouting to her.  
  
She let a sad smile come upon her features and reached into her kimono and pulled out a parcel that was wrapped in a cloth. Slowly she unwrapped the first cloth, then the next, followed by one final cloth, and resting inside the bundle was a single white hiruseki stone. She picked it up by a strong string which it was connected to and held it up at eye level for a moment. The infants' eyes followed the course of the gem and then the boy reached out in attempt to grab it. Ruri looked down and smiled a sad grin again and put it in the childs grasp. Her heart dropped when she saw a small grin spread across the childs features and then looked down, closing her eyes tightly in attempt to stop the tears that would soon be falling from her face, all the while trying desperately to block out Hina's cries and pleads to allow her to keep her son.  
  
But even Hina herself knew that her wish would not be granted, and her sins would never be forgiven by the elders. She had done the unimaginable. She had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with Ryuichi, a fire demon whom she had met when she had met when she wandered away from the Koorime one day after being lectured for her careless nature by two of the elder Koorime. She had left for months, and grew to love the man, but upon finding out that she was pregnant with his children she had told him she had to leave to tell the elders, as to not be shamed by them, or cast away from the island for as long as she should live. When she had arrived on the Koorime, she had found out that Ryuichi had been killed when a band of thieves raided the town that they were currently staying near. She had wept and swore to herself that she would not let anything happen to either of her two children as long as she lived.  
  
But promises are broken by force at times. One of her children, whom she had given the name Hiei, was born a male Koorime whom looked more like his father. There were only to be female Koorime, and only Koorime were allowed to live on the Koorime. So he had two strikes against him at birth. When the word had gotten around that she had birthed a male fire demon, he had been dubbed 'The Forbidden Child'. He was to forever be shunned and outcaste, for his gender, appearance, and mostly; the power that the Koorime women believed that he possessed.  
  
That is why this gathering was now occurring. It was a gathering of all of the elders and other Koorime to discharge of the Forbidden Child from the floating island. Hina had broken her promise to herself. She would still be able to take care of her daughter Yukina, whom was both female and looked like an ice apparition, but her promise to her son was broken, and now he was to be killed.  
  
Ruri looked down, not allowing herself to look into the childs eyes. She was to be the one to toss the infant, Hiei, off of the island. It was breaking her heart to watch the child in his last moments of life, and even more to have to listen to Hina struggle to get her son back. She opened her mouth to speak soothing words to the child, but her mouth betrayed her and she said something that she never though she would say. "Your mother loves you with all her heart. This is killing me just having to do this, and killing her and your sister even more. Please survive so you can come back and destroy all of us. I want you to grow up and kill all of the Koorime, so you can ease your mothers' heart and get revenge on them for having to cause you all of this pain."  
  
With saying that she held him over the cliffs edge and listened as Hind frantically struggled and screamed to get her son back. "I'm sorry." Was the last words that the infant would hear from on the island before he was dropped off, only to soar to the earth below, in a fall that was meant to kill him.~  
  
Hiei's small form rocked from the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, but he pushed them back and only allowed a single gem to fall from his eyes to the ground below. He did not bother to pick up the gem, but instead ran out of the park, into the snow, as fast as he could, trying to escape from the memories that were continuing to flood his mind.  
  
Später .  
  
[Ending Note] - That was just the prologue of the fanfic so far. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters I will have in it, or next time I will update. Please remember to review, because comments might want to make me type up the next chapter faster. If you want to flame you can, but this is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me, ok? Well, until next time. 


End file.
